Spontaneous Rememberings
by Sunset on Heartache
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Harry had his memory erased. Now he's married with a  quite large  family. After moving back to England and reuniting with his husband's family, things go a little bit odd. 7Shot, possible sequel in Teddy's POV.
1. Pretty Soon, Everything's Different

_A/N: Hello. I know I said I'd be working on The Dawning of a New Day, but I've grown a bit tired of it. Not to say it will not be finished, because I'm near positive it will be, but this is just one of the things I've been writing lately._

_This is just for fun, kind of in a story-telling format (I was trying a different style). Hope you like it. I won't beg for reviews, but it would be nice to have some... This is part 1/7._

_DISCLAIMER: I only own the OCs, everything else is owned by JKR._

––––––

**Spontaneous Remembering**

**Chapter One.**

"_Know what's weird? Day by day, nothing changes. But pretty soon, everything's different."_

––––––

Sixteen years ago, they'd had a huge row, Harry and the Weasleys. They'd kicked him out. Two weeks later, while walking to his new apartment, someone hexed him at the same time as someone else. His memory was perfectly erased.

He met Charlie not long afterward. They fell in love, married, and adopted Teddy Lupin. Together, the family of three moved to France, where Piper Rose and Landon River were born in 1999. Teddy had been two.

They'd planned on five children – four of their own and Teddy, who they counted as one of their own. A year and a half after Pippa and Lanny were born, Harry learned of his second pregnancy. They welcomed James Sirius and Daniel Charles soon afterward.

Around this time – when Teddy was four, Pippa and Lanny were two, and Jay and Danny were very young, Harry began to regain bits and pieces of his memory. He also hired a tutor (…or three) to teach his children to read and write English and French (and soon later, Italian), basic maths, and several extracurricular activities.

At four, six, and eight, Harry fell pregnant with his third set of twins. The family of seven moved to a larger home, with a sprawling yard filled with trees and ponds. All five children were pretty much fluent in French and English – as fluent as children _can_ be – and were picking up Italian just as quickly, when Albus Severus and Alice Nymphadora were born.

Charlie and Harry had had twins before, so they knew what they were doing. They'd not, however, anticipated how close Alice and Albus would be. Jay and Danny were not very clingy, and Lanny and Pippa were fine as long as they could see each other. But Albus and Alice would wail for hours on end if they stopped touching for more than four or five minutes. And, boy, did they have a set of lungs on them.

Albus and Alice were three when Teddy went off to Hogwarts. Things were certainly different after that, and Jay was very lost. He was extremely close to Teddy, and couldn't wait till the older boy returned home for Christmas.

Well, by the time that Lily was born, Al-n-Al were four. Teddy was twelve, Pippa and Lanny were ten, and Jay and Danny were eight. Charlie was ecstatic to have this many children, but Harry wanted to be done. Eight children was more than enough for him.

But three years ago, just a year after Lily was born, Harry gave birth to Nicholas Arthur, Alexander James, and Zackary Charles. It was almost perfect timing, with Pippa, Lanny, and Teddy off to Hogwarts for the year, the house was a bit quieter.

Now, with all of his babies surrounding him excitedly, Harry smiled happily. Summer was his favorite time of the year, because all of his kids were there with him.

Charlie geared up to tell the children their summer plans - and what great plans they had! "We're going to England!" he finally crowed.

The children made a big fuss, obviously delighted. The older five had friends in England from Hogwarts, and they all had family there. The reason they were going, actually, was because of said family. Molly Weasley wanted to reconcile with her second oldest and his family. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know that Harry and Charlie were married.

"A hoard of House-Elves has cleaned up Number 12, Grimmauld Place for us. You'll each have your own rooms, because Number 12 is huge," Harry chirped brightly. He couldn't wait to be back at Grimmauld Place, and maybe learn more of his late godfather – who had lived there.

Forty-eight hours later, the family of thirteen and their animal friends were settling into their home for the summer. Harry was washing dishes – by hand – when the Floo alarm went off in the Drawing Room.

He could hear Nick, Zack, Xander, and Lily race for the Floo. He wiped his hands on the dishtowel and started after them, hand on the butt of his wand.

"…so you're Charlie's kids! Man, aren't you guys cute?" a somewhat familiar voice was chattering. Harry pulled his wand out and entered.

The man was tall, redheaded with Charlie's blue eyes and deep scars marring his otherwise handsome face. Harry felt like he should know the man, but his mind wouldn't connect the pieces. Even now, sixteen years later, his memory wasn't fully back.

"Excuse me," Harry muttered. "But who are you?"

The redhead looked up, and began to choke on his tongue. "Harry? Harry Potter? You….you're…but…" he was obviously surprised.

Cheeks flushed, Harry felt like he had before most of his memory was returned. Flustered, embarrassed, shy. "Do I know you?" he wondered, head ducked, as his youngest four crowded around his legs.

"Uh…kinda, yeah," the man nodded, eyes still as wide as an owl's. "Bill Weasley. Mum told me Charlie was staying here, but I'd assumed…well… that you had sold it to him, or something."

Harry's eyes went huge and he backed away. He'd not expected to meet another Weasley so soon after arriving. "Go along, kids, get your Da. Mr. Weasley, I'm terribly sorry, but you should leave."

The boys ran off, no questions asked, but Lily hesitated in the doorway. Bill called for Harry to wait, obviously putting two and two together.

"You don't remember me. But you _should._ Harry….what happened?" he demanded.

Harry backed away further, chewing his lip and putting his hand on his daughter's head. He felt like a teenager again.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder, and he wilted with relief.

"Bill?" Charlie asked, incredulously. "What a surprise. Xander told me that a guy with the same name as me was here. Now I understand, he meant _Weasley._ What are you doing here? Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry turned and burrowed his face in Charlie's chest. He hated when people knew him but he didn't know them, and coming to England was just throwing that in his face.

"Charlie, why doesn't he remember me?" Bill demanded loudly, scaring Lily.

Charlie's eyes darkened. "Well, after your mum kicked him out because he told her he was gay, he rented an apartment. One night when he was walking to it, a couple people hexed him and his memory was erased. Quite obviously, it's not all the way back yet."

Bill's eyes softened a little, and then he frowned. "But mum has nothing against gay people."

"No, but she wanted Harry to marry _Ginny._ Obviously Ginny isn't male," Charlie muttered. "Lily," he scolded. "Go play with your brothers."

Bill fidgeted nervously, and Harry muttered, "Why don't you come in, since you're already here?"

Bill nodded slowly, and, when Charlie didn't object, came closer. Harry detached himself from the bigger man and bounded off, going to finish the dishes.

"So," Charlie mumbled, awkwardly. He'd not seen his older brother in _sixteen years._ That was a big gap.

"So," Bill agreed. "So you have four kids?"

Charlie couldn't help but to laugh. "Yeah, four," he snickered, thinking of the four that Bill had met. "Brother, you've only met the youngest. Come 'ere, I'll call them all down for you to meet."

Charlie called the kids, and watched with great humor as Bill's eyes went wider and wider. He was counting, and recounting, and looking flustered.

"_Eleven_?" he gaped.

"Yep," Charlie nodded. "Bill, meet Teddy, Piper, Landon, James, Daniel, Albus, Alice, Lily, Nicholas, Alexander, and Zackary. Kids, meet your Uncle Bill."


	2. You'll Always Have a Place in My Heart

_A/N: Thank you guys for all of the story alerts and such, and my single reviewer, thank you muchly. c: _

___I had a lot of fun writing this story - all seven parts are done, by the way, and I'll post once a day. I love this story, though you guys may not see the appeal, this is practically my headcanon._

_Part 2/7._

_DISCLAIMER: I only own what you don't recognize, and the rest is JK Rowling's. c:_

_Review if you wanna._

––––––

**Spontaneous Remembering**

**Chapter Two.**

"_Whatever happens to us, you'll always have a place in my heart."_

––––––

Now, Charlie was sure that Bill was going to faint. He sent the little kids off, allowing Teddy, Lanny, Pippa, Jay, and Danny to stay. The younger kids cried that they wanted to play with Uncle Bill, too, for they had never had an Uncle before – but after Harry invited Bill and his family to dinner, they seemed satisfied.

"So..." Bill blinked, looking around the house and the faces in front of him. "How did this all come about? I mean, I'd have never thought _either _of you – you know – liked men, but now you're married with eleven – _eleven! _– children."

This was obviously hard for Bill to comprehend, and Charlie didn't blame him. After all, Charlie'd never let on to be anything but straight. That is, if he let on to be anything at all. And Harry – well, after Harry was kicked out, everyone was under the impression that he secretly liked women, and just didn't like Ginny.

"I met Harry in St. Mungo's, actually," Charlie said mildly. The kids looked interested, and well they should be, as they'd never heard about how their parents met. "I was being treated after being attacked by a Chinese Fireball, and Harry was there after his accident," that was what they called it. An _accident. _Always an 'accident', not his memory being erased, not the attack. He'd just had an _accident._ "We shared a recovery room. Harry had had a lot of other problems, not just ..well. On top of losing his memory, he'd been covered with deep, bloody welts and all, and broken bones. It was amazing I recognized him at all, but I had the audacity to turn around and say, 'man, sharing a room with Harry Potter, I should be falling all over myself.'"

Harry smiled a little at this, curling against Charlie's hip. "I expected him to get a kick out of it, because we were sort of friends, but he didn't. He just looked at me and murmured, all quiet and shyly, 'Who's Harry Potter?'"

The kids giggled quietly and Bill let out a surprised, humorous laugh. "'_Who's Harry Potter?'_ why, bullocks, of course only Harry Potter would be able to ask that!" he chuckled.

"Yeah. So I spent a lot of time reteaching him things, and one thing led to another, and we got married. Harry didn't have any family – at least, not any that deserved to know about anything in his life – and mum and I were at odds for, well, bullocks – I don't even remember now." This was a blatant lie – he knew, but wanted to forget, and didn't want the kids knowing. "So it was rather quiet, just Harry and I and Kingsley Shacklebolt marrying us. Shortly afterward, we adopted Teddy and Harry got pregnant with Pippa and Lanny," Charlie grinned, eyes half-closed as he remembered their tiny, warm ceremony. It had been nice, and Harry'd even managed to say his vows correctly (though he'd stumbled over them a bit, it was all to be expected of a boy who could barely remember his own name half the time).

"Mum tried to marry you off," Bill told Charlie. "That's why you stopped coming around. Mum was all-around terrible that year, kicking Harry out, and trying to marry you off, and prodding Fleur and I about having children. I swear, the woman was practically shoving us into our bedroom every time she saw us, till Fleur fell pregnant with Victoire!"

The children all piped in at this. "_You're _Vivi Weasley's dad?" Pippa asked loudly, gaping.

"You know her?" Bill replied, looking pleasantly surprised.

"_Know _her? I have to share a dormitory with that brat!" Pippa snarled. "'_Oh, Paiiiiipear, do keep your bebe brassiers in your own trunk, oui?'_" she imitated, purposely doing a terrible false French accent that was frighteningly close to Victoire's. "Why, I'd like to hex her. _Bebe brassiers _indeed!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

Teddy shuddered a little. "And you should see how much of a little ...er, well, _flirt_ she is. 'Teddy' this and 'Teddy' that and '_will zhou go to Hogsmeade with me, Teddy?' _and so on. Bloody well no, I won't go to Hogsmeade with you, I'm fruitier than a fruit-cake!" Leaning back, he mimicked Pippa's position sullenly.

"Well," Lanny said loudly, "I have no problem with the girl. But she sure isn't the best at French, is she? I mean, _she's _French and speaks French about as well as an Englishmen, and _I'm _English and speak French better than most Frenchmen."

Bill's eyebrows were raising higher and higher. "Well," he repeated Lanny's statement, looking at Harry and Charlie. "You certainly have some blunt children."

Charlie made a 'what can you do?' motion, but wasn't really sorry – he'd heard _all _five of their complaints in plenty of letters home throughout the years. From what he could gather, Victoire Isabella Weasley was a five-foot-two flurry of beautiful brattiness, with white-blond hair and blue eyes and a woman's body that she knew how to use. She also had a passion for hexing Hogwarts students who weren't up to her standard, and frequently had detention for making up excuses for why she hadn't done her homework. Pippa's were the most outspoken letters, because the two girls shared a Fourth Year Gryffindor dorm and had all of those little girl problems with each other. Victoire liked to make fun of Pippa for everything – from Pippa's 4'11 height, to her too-skinny body, to her A-cup breasts. In Victoire's opinion, anyone with less than a C-cup was a baby, and she said so, too.

"So, do you have any other kids?" Harry asked, trying to break up the thickening tension in the room. His children weren't badly behaved, but everyone has those subjects that just make them lose control.

Bill broke out of his thoughts and nodded. "Victoire has three younger siblings – Austin, Dominique, and Louis. Austin is twelve, Domi is ten, and Louis is eight."

Harry smiled gently. "Louis will go to Hogwarts with Alice and Albus, then."

"We go to school with Austin!" Jay suddenly crooned. "He's, like, _amazing._ He knows all the best spots to hide and spy on people. Plus, his kitten always warns us when Aville is around!"

Aurelius Aville had replaced Filch after the old man had passed a few years back. While Aville wasn't nearly as bad as Filch, there was a certain tradition in hating the castle's caretaker.

Bill, who seemed to have been waiting for someone to say something bad about his oldest son, nodded thoughtfully. "He's always been the sneaky one. Surprised he's not in Slytherin, actually."

"We've got a handful of snakes," Charlie smirked cheerfully. "I'm _positive_ Albus and Alice will be Slytherins, and probably Xander, too."

As soon as this was out of his mouth, a hissed argument could be heard from somewhere above them. The whole group of seven glanced up to see Albus and Alice tucked away on top of the bookshelves, and how they'd gotten there was anybody's guess. When they realized they'd been spotted, the twin troublemakers scurried across the top of the row of bookcases, scrabbled over the railing to the second floor, and made a break for their bedrooms.

"..._Definitely _Slytherins," Harry murmured thoughtfully.

––––––

Bill left to see if Fleur was doing anything tonight, and the children all went around the house picking up. Their chatterings were all excited and happy – they'd taken quickly to Bill. Charlie was happy that they liked his brother, and only hoped that they wouldn't be too upset when summer ended and the family moved back to France.

"Teddy's in charge!" Charlie called loudly through the house, slipping his wand into its holster and tossing Teddy his. "If the house is attacked, you know what to do," he says, smiling a bit.

The war was long over and they'd never been attacked, but Charlie and Harry both felt they were better safe than sorry. The older three kids knew exactly what to do in case of an emergency – Teddy was to put usher the little kids into the cellar, where an emergency Port-Key waited to take them to Hogwarts. Pippa would Floo Neville Longbottom, who would contact Harry and Charlie immediately. Lanny would help Teddy get all the kids to safety, and once Pippa was in the cellar, the two would go down, using an intricate locking spell they'd all been taught at a young age. Then, they'd take the Port-Key to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

_Nobody – _not Neville, not any of the teachers at Hogwarts – knew of the whole plan, save for the family. This was so the kids would have a sure-fire escape chance, hopefully without getting too hurt. The plan had been formed when Teddy was old enough to watch the kids, so that Harry and Charlie could go out and do something for short hours.

Harry was finishing attaching Pepper's leash to her, and looked up with a smile. Pepper and her brother, Yogurt, were five-year-old Labrador Retrievers. Albus and Alice had named them, because Teddy had an owl already and the older twins had gotten kittens for Christmas that year, so that they _weren't _kittens when they went to Hogwarts. James and Daniel had had brief protests, but in the end, the dogs were christened Pepper and Yogurt. Names only twin three-year-old troublemakers could come up with.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out Yogurt's leash. Charlie nodded, and they headed out the door.

It was a beautiful day out, the sun still high in the sky, not too hot and not too cold. Pepper yipped at passing pigeons, but Yogurt was happy just to take a relaxing stroll.

"You walked down this way the first day of your Fifth Year," Charlie told Harry quietly. "Tonks waited for you at the end of this road, disguised as an old lady. Sirius was by your side the whole time as Padfoot."

Harry squinted down to the corner where Tonks had been, but then shook his head. "No...I can't remember."

Charlie ran his fingers through the smaller man's hair. "There was a whole lot of us – by that time you needed a full guard wherever you went. Quite a sight for the muggles," he murmured, grinning softly.

"I...I think I remember... Sirius wasn't supposed to come, was he? And Mrs. – your mum, she was angry with him for some reason," Harry recalled, eyes narrowed as if that would help his memory. "Because he...he wanted to tell me more about Voldemort than she wanted him to."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "They had a huge row. Mum thought she had more of a right to you, because she treated you like a son. Sirius thought he had more of a right to you because he was your godfather. They went at it like rabid dogs, and she accused him of thinking you were your father."

Harry looked at the ground. "But he sometimes did think I was," he admitted. "I...before he died, like...right before. He called me James."

Charlie looked a bit surprised – Harry hadn't ever said anything about that. "Well, still. Mum was out of line in saying those things," he told his husband.

"Very," Harry agreed. "She may have treated me like a son, but _he _was my rightful guardian, even if he couldn't be there for me for a long time. I have no doubts that he wanted to be there."

They walked along in silence for a while, just mulling over everything that had happened to them.

Neither of them worked very much, though they'd tried to in the beginning. Charlie continued working on the reserve, trying out different ways – sometimes staying for a week in Romania before coming home, or going by international Port-Keys each day. They'd once moved to Romania for a whole week before one of Charlie's crew-mates was killed by a rampaging Hungarian Horntail, and Charlie had decided it was too dangerous for a father to work with dragons. So they'd moved back to France, and Charlie had began trying to decide what he wanted to do with his life.

Eventually, he realized it wasn't the dragons that made him love his work so much. It was the thrill of working with something so big and beautiful, something that you could make love you and protect you instead of want to kill you. He started to work at an exotic wildlife rescue. Every once in a while, he'd get to bring home a litter of tiger cubs or a jaguar kit to foster while the rescue looked for a permanent home for them. And he didn't fully give up working with dragons, either – just the more dangerous ones. There was a reserve in France that housed the gentler dragons – Albino Firedancers, flightless French Watercrests, 'Giant Chameleons' (which were actually called Mountain Dwellers, but they were literally giant chameleons with wings), and so on. He worked part-time there, and the rescue was mostly on a commission basis. If the rescue thought he was the best for the job, he'd be called in.

Harry had started up a bakery in France, called the Sweet Cloud, and he worked there whenever he wanted to. Mostly when he was stressed, because baking always loosened the tension in his shoulders. The kids also loved going there and helping out – and the employees and customers just adored them.

They didn't really _have_ to work, though. Harry's bakery raked in galleons by the boatload (not quite literally), and Charlie had got a huge, _huge_ compensation after nearly being killed sixteen years ago. On top of what Harry's parents had left him, and the Black vaults (which had been left to him by Sirius), they could have twelve more children and then still give _their _children money to support themselves. Working was more of a way to break up the monotony of every-day life.

They walked a big loop of sixteen or eighteen blocks, giving the dogs plenty of time to do their business and get some exercise. In France, they didn't need to take the dogs to walk – they had a large yard, where the dogs could run to their heart's content. But Grimmauld Place was a little inner-city circle, with only a small square of dried-up grass in front of and behind the house.

Bill and Fleur had already arrived when Harry and Charlie came in. They were chatting amicably with the children, though Teddy and Pippa were noticeably absent. A slight blond girl, who was quite obviously Victoire, sat delicately on the couch next to her mother. A younger strawberry blond, her hair done up in braids, sat on her father's side. Charlie decided this was Dominique, "Domi", and looked around for the boys. The older, a boy with shaggy strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes, was chatting happily with James and Daniel. He was a bit shorter than them, with a feminine build, and Charlie remembered that the Delacour family had Veela blood.

The other boy could pass for a girl. He was curled up on the floor with Albus and Alice, playing plastic dragons. His thin, white-blond hair fell down his shoulder-blades. He had Bill's ocean-colored eyes, and was about the size of little Alice. Alice, though eight years old, was half the size she should be. Lily was nearly bigger than her.

"'Ello," Fleur murmured, standing up. Bill had obviously told her about Harry's accident, because she held out both hands and murmured, "I am Fleur Delacour. We have met before, but I hear you are hard at remembering things," she cooed quietly. Harry shook her hand with a slight smile on his face, and prattled something off in French that made the woman laugh.

Charlie hadn't picked up much French, but he understood enough of it. Harry had told her that his memory was like a Veela – it attracted things he didn't need to remember and deleted the ones he did.

"Oi, flirting with my wife, you rascal?" Bill asked, teasingly.

"Of course not," Harry shook his head. "Even if I was not happily married myself, I'd still fancy men and probably be more apt to flirt with _you _than your wife. But," he said, shrugging. "As I said, I'm happily married. Now, introduce me to your kids, yeah?"

The four children were very excited to meet the famous Harry Potter, but they held back most of their excitement – they, too, had been informed that Harry Potter had memory loss. Harry asked if either of them wanted to help him make dessert, and then he and Domi and Austin headed off to the kitchen to do just that.

Charlie offered Fleur and Bill drinks, but neither wanted any alcohol, so he brought out some strawberry iced tea (which was a specialty at the Sweet Cloud) for everyone. Then, a bit nervously, he asked, "Where did Pippa and Teddy go?"

He was looking at Victoire and she wrinkled her nose. "Piper and Theodore were _quite_ quick to slip off up the stairs as soon as we got here. Hmph!"

Charlie hid a smile. "Well, that was very rude, wasn't it?"

Bill noticed the mischievous look in his brother's eyes and laughed as Charlie called his oldest two down the stairs.

Teddy looked sick and Pippa looked ready to strangle someone – probably Victoire.

Throughout dinner, Victoire hung off of Teddy and made conversation only with him. Pippa fake-gagged behind her back and Lanny choked on his Parmesan chicken every single time. Albus and Alice refrained from creating a food-fight, which was good, but James, Austin, and Daniel started it for them. Louis was very quiet through the whole affair, and Charlie learned that the boy was dreadfully afraid of strangers ever since he was kidnapped as a young child. He'd apparently come out of it unscathed, but the thing had frightened him so much that it stuck with him to this day.

All in all, the dinner was a success.

Until Victoire began to tease Pippa.


	3. What We Ought to Remember

_A/N: Wow! Three reviews last chapter? Thanks so much you guys. C: First off, I'd like to remind you all that this was written for my own entertainment - and I hadn't even thought of posting it at first, because it's so...badly written. No, not badly written - it's got amazing grammar if I do say so myself, and awesome potential. It's badly STRUCTURED, and may become a bit repetitive. _

_So thanks for reading, and let me just say (DISCLAIMER:) I do not own any of this, save for the things you don't recognize, and the rest of it belongs to the fabulous JKR._

_Part 3/7. _

––––––

**Spontaneous Remembering**

**Chapter Three.**

"_Sometimes we forget what we ought to remember and remember what we ought to forget."_

––––––

"Piper, _why _don't you let me show you how to make your hair nice?" the blond asked, her French accent terribly skewed, as if she'd learned French in Australia. Pippa looked up, red in the face.

"Because I certainly don't want my hair looking like _yours,_ cousin dearest," she murmured, perfectly polite, but the underlying venom could be heard by everyone and their mother.

"Nonsense! Maybe we can get you a boyfriend if we try hard enough. Don't you think, Teddy?" she asked, sugar-sweet like, fluttering her eyes up at Teddy.

Pippa's temper was rising, and Victoire's glass shattered. Pippa didn't often lose control of her magic – or her temper, come to think of it – but obviously Victoire was just too much for her. Bill quickly repaired the glass, and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Victoire, be–"

But Pippa was yelling up a storm in French, and then she realized that she wasn't speaking English and began to say it in Italian. Getting frustrated, she finally got her mouth to speak English and shrieked, "Victoire Isabella Weasley, my _arse _is better at getting a boyfriend than you are! You think all of those boys who follow you around want to be your _boyfriend?_ You're such a slag! And," she said, nastily, "Teddy is _gay._ Fruitier than a fruitcake. You. Have. _No._ Chance!"

Then, she turned, her chair flipping as she rushed out of the room, most likely to her bedroom.

It was quiet for a moment, and then Lanny stood. "Well, as my dearest twin has said everything much better than I could, I think I'll take my leave, too," but Charlie knew that, had the girl's father not been in the room, Lanny would have repeated Pippa's shrieked "Slag!"

A second later, Teddy shook the blond's arms off his, and muttered, "Even if I wasn't gay, I wouldn't date you. I wouldn't date anyone who blatantly insults my baby sister on a daily basis."

His leave was quieter, and he picked up Pippa's chair on his way out.

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair, Victoire too embarrassed to make any sound at all, the other children very shocked and surprised at the usually easy-going older trio. Bill was flaming mad – not at Charlie's kids, which he'd originally thought, but at his own daughter. He'd not known she was such a brat. Fleur was flabbergasted that her daughter would make such a picture for herself. Harry was a bit embarrassed for his children, and Charlie just didn't care either way. At least nobody was hurt. But he'd be having a chat with his children about their tactfulness.

––––––

Fred Weasley and his twin, George, met up at the Leaky Cauldron just outside of Diagon Alley. The Weasley kids – _just _the Weasley kids, not their spouses or children – had a weekly get-together here, on Saturdays at nine in the morning.

Bill and Ginny came in together, both chatting and laughing together. Their little sister had grown up a lot in the last sixteen years, and now she was a beautiful woman married to a muggle man named Gavin Reilly, and they had three little boys. She no longer hung on every word her mother said, and she'd given up Harry Potter as a celebrity crush.

Ron followed behind them, groggy and ruffled like always. He and Hermione had two beautiful daughters and a small son. Percy was just a step behind Ron, not as stuck up as he'd always been. Having children had made him more easy-going, and with the two daughters _he _had...anyone would be just a tad more silly.

"Heyyo, Weasleys!" George chirped brightly, passing out everyone's favorite morning drink. Georgie had a pretty little wife named Katie Bell and twin children named Adeline and Gideon, who were called Addy and Eon. They were the same age as Fred's kids, Roxanne "Roxy" and Frederick "Freddie."

"Morning," Bill smiled, looking a bit more tired than usual.

They got to chatting, and soon Bill piped in, "So. Guess who _I _saw yesterday?"

"Who?" Ginny asked, sipping her cocoa.

"Starts with a 'Char' and ends with a 'Lie'," Bill replied, smirking as everyone did a double take at his words.

"You saw _Charlie?_" Ron gaped. "But – how? He's back?"

Bill nodded, drawing a circle on the table. "And, man, he's so happy. I had no idea he even liked men, but he's married to one now and has eleven kids. Eleven!"

Fred was not usually speechless, but at this moment, he couldn't even form any words. But that was okay, because Bill plowed on.

"And his kids apparently know mine, they go to Hogwarts together. They absolutely loathe Victoire, and told me so straight to my face, but I still made the mistake of bringing the kids over for dinner. Victoire started teasing his oldest daughter and she just _blew _up, started shrieking in French and then Italian and finally managed to call Victoire a 'slag' in English before storming off. Then, her twin got up and followed her, pretty much agreeing with her. And then Teddy Lupin – that's their oldest boy – he got up, too, and told Victoire he'd never date her even if he wasn't gay, because he doesn't date people who insult his baby sister," the man took a large breath. "And, bullocks, I had no idea what to say, I mean, I thought Victoire had always been a perfect angel, but she was such a _brat_!"

Fred narrowed his eyes a little bit, in thought, and then muttered, "Wait... Charlie's oldest son is _Teddy Lupin._ Teddy Lupin's godfather is Harry Potter, who adopted him in 1997. _Charlie married Harry?_" he gaped.

Bill hesitated, and then nodded. "Yeah. But hey – that's some more news!" he said, shaking his head. "After mum kicked Harry out, he got attacked and lost his memory. I showed up at their house yesterday and was surprised to see him, but he didn't even know who I was!"

Ginny was a little pale. "So, wait. Charlie married Harry, who was memory loss, and then they had eleven kids. Where have they been? I mean, it'd be pretty hard for Harry Potter to stay out of the news here, what with eleven children."

Bill shrugged. "They moved to France after they adopted Teddy. They've been together this whole time, and Merlin, they're happy."

The rest of breakfast was rather dull in comparison to Bill's announcements, just quiet chatting about what everyone had been up to in the past week. Percy's Audrey wanted another baby, and Ron's kids wanted a dog, but neither Percy nor Ron wanted a baby _or _a dog. Fleur was buying Victoire a whole new wardrobe of clothing that could never look 'slaggy' in a million years. Ginny was pregnant and her family was moving to Ottery St. Catchpole to have a bigger house. The WWW was expanding to include not only pranks, but toys and books that taught you how to defend yourself.

Just as the six were getting up to leave, the Floo lit up and out walked a boy with spiky turquoise hair and purple eyes. He held the hands of two identical toddlers. Fred wouldn't have noticed them, except that one of the toddlers screamed,

"TEDDY! Look! It's Uncle Bill!"

Their whole party turned and looked at the trio as the toddler pulled away from the older boy, apparently Teddy, and crashed into Bill's legs.

Bill laughed, inviting Teddy and the other boy over. "Guys, meet Xander Potter," he told his siblings.

The black-haired, blue-eyed boy in his arms frowned and shook his head. "Nope, nope, I'm Nicky!"

"Right," Bill nodded. "Sorry. _Nicky_ Potter, one of the triplets, and that down there is X-"

"Zack," Teddy said immediately. "And I'm Teddy, and I guess you lot are my Dad's brothers and sister. Nice to meet you, yada-yada, we're kind of in a rush, Nick, don't you want to go to Sweet Cloud?" he asked, hair shifting from turquoise to purple.

The little boy pouted and shook his head. "No!"

"Nick," Teddy warned. "Teddy has to go help Daddy at Sweet Cloud, and you need to come with him. Xander is at Sweet Cloud. You want to see Xander, don't you?"

Nicky wiggled around and took Teddy's hand again. "_Ho-_kay," he mumbled, bouncing in spot. "Will you buy me ice cream?" he asked brightly as the trio headed out.

Fred grinned devilishly. "Let's go with them!" he said, and took off after them without giving his siblings a chance to answer.

"I swear he's still thirteen years old inside," George murmured, and then smirked. "But that's okay, because I am too!"

Sweet Cloud turned out to be a bakery-slash-sweet shop with a large, "GRAND OPENING: AUGUST 12!" on it. Teddy and the two young boys were outside of it, Teddy painting the door a nice purple color and the boys sitting on a bench eating dripping ice-cream cones.

"Need some help?" Bill wondered, and Teddy jumped about three feet in the air, dropping his brush on his feet.

"Bullocks," Teddy grumbled, and then shot a look at the two boys. "If either of you two repeat that, you can't have any ice cream for three whole weeks."

Nicky, who'd opened his mouth to repeat it, closed it.

The door pushed open, and a voice muttered, "Teddy! Can you send the boys in here to help me?"

Teddy replied and tried to usher the kids in, but suddenly the five Weasleys who hadn't seen Harry Potter in sixteen years were surrounding the poor man.

"Hey! HEY!" Teddy shouted, shoving them all back.

Harry was in near hysterics, eyes huge and face pale. Bill rounded on his siblings just as Charlie ran up.

"What the _hell_ do you lot think you're doing?" he demanded, going to comfort his trembling husband. "Bill?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"I _told _them he didn't remember them," Bill bit his lip, glaring at the others. "I _told_ you."

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Harry murmured, pushing Charlie back and slipping back inside. Charlie looked back toward him, then at his brothers and sister.

"I swear to Merlin, I'm going to hex the whole lot of you. What did you think would happen? He'd spontaneously remember you and lavish in the attention you were giving him?" he asked, fingers working as if he was forcing himself not to go for his wand.

"Well, sorry," Fred murmured sheepishly. "It's just, you're _back!_ And we've missed you, and him, and, well,"

"Augh, Lily, you're disgusting," said a pinched voice, and then the five of them were pushed apart as a short girl with black hair squeezed through, towing a sticky little redhead behind her. "Here you go, Da, she's all yours."

Charlie let out a tiny grimace. "What...how..."

"She dropped her ice-cream on herself and decided to use it as finger-paints," a boy's voice said, and then he appeared behind the two girls, a boy identical to Nicky and Zack on his hip. "Jay and Albus Floo'd home, because Jay and Danny got in an argument and Jay fell in the fountain back there. Danny and Alice are paying for their ice cream and they'll be here in a minute."

Charlie nodded. "Alright, go in and help your dad. Pippa, you can Floo Lily home and get her cleaned up."

"Right," the girl nodded, and all four of them went into the shop. Charlie turned and looked at the five of them again.

"Well. Welcome to England's Sweet Cloud. Harry has one in France, but since we're here in England for the summer, he decided to open one here. The kids you just met were mine – mine and Harry's. Now, if you'll clear out and come back at a better time..." he muttered, just as two more children appeared. "Daniel, did you push your brother into the fountain?"

"What!" the black-haired, green-eyed boy asked. "Why would I do that? You know he's the mean one, I mean, really, he tried to hit me so I jumped out of the way and the prat fell in the fountain. What did Lanny tell you? That I shoved him? Al saw everything–"

"Yep, yep," the little girl, wearing a black leotard and rainbow-colored tutu, murmured. She had long, curly black hair tied up in pig-tails on either side of her head, and green eyes and freckles on her face and arms. "And Al, he went with Jay to change, 'cause Danny said he didn't want to deal with _both_ of us 'cause we're Trouble and he can't take any trouble right now!" she chirped, arching up onto her tip-toes into a dancer's pose.

"Alright," Charlie nodded. "Into the store, both of you, your dad will tell you what to do."

"Oh, do I _have _to?" the girl asked. "I want to help Teddy paint! I can paint, Da!" she said, grinning.

"Oh, no, you can't. I don't even want to see what might happen if I give you a bucket of paint and a brush," Harry said, appearing once again. "Al, you and Al will be cleaning up while Da and I rearrange the ovens and such."

"Oh, but I hate cleaning up," Al pouted, but followed Danny into the little shop.

"I need Jay," Harry said, when she was gone. "He and Danny are watching the little kids."

Charlie shook his head, "Probably not a good idea, Jay's at home because he fell into a fountain after trying to hit Danny."

"Those two," Harry muttered, shaking his head and disappearing back into the shop.

Charlie turned to his siblings. "Okay," he told them all. "I know we've been gone a long time, and I know you want to see us and meet the kids. Come over tonight around five, alright? But...probably not a good idea to bring your whole families. Especially after what happened _last _night," he murmured, a bit amused as he looked to Bill. "I had no idea my kids hated Victoire so much. Especially Pippa. She's usually pretty even-tempered, but there's just something about Victoire that gets her going."

Bill shrugged. "I know. Victoire told us everything when we got home – how she always teases Pippa because...well, for a lot of girlish reasons. Pippa's smaller, and the boys like Pippa because she's nicer, and Pippa this and Pippa that, and then she told me all about how she's been trying to get Teddy to like her... crazy stuff. I'm sure it will all blow over."

"Yeah. Apparently Teddy's been trying to shake her since she was eleven. Merlin, she's persistent," Charlie cracked a grin. "Come over tonight, though, guys. Really. The kids will be super glad to meet you when they're not supposed to be doing something."

So they said okay, and they cleared out, but there was an underlying sense of excitement that made their day go by very, very slow.


	4. Meant To Be

_Thanks for the reviews and favorites, guys C: _

_DISCLAIMER: One a penny, two a penny, three a penny, four, I don't own this and I'm poor._

_4/7_

––––––

**Spontaneous Remembering**

**Chapter Four.**

"_If it's not meant to be, it won't happen."_

––––––

Fred arrived first, and Bill came out of the fireplace almost before Fred was out from in front of it. The Drawing Room door slipped open and the little redhead named Lily peeked through. She had her hair up in braided pig tails, and she was a bit sweaty, wearing a leotard.

"Hi!" she chirped brightly. "I just had my dance lesson," she said proudly, tugging on one of her braids.

The door popped open again and a tall, thin man came through. She glanced up at him, bored, and then murmured, "Adieu, monsieur."

"Adieu, Miss Potter," the man said, tipping his hat to the men before Flooing out.

"_That _was monsieur," she said brightly. "_He _teaches us French. Today was Advanced day, though, so just Teddy and Pippa and Lanny had a lesson. C'mon," she said, turning so quickly that her braids flew behind her. "I'm s'posed to bring you down!"

They followed the girl as she literally danced down to the sitting room, where the oldest three were packing away their French notes.

"I can't believe that the Tutors scheduled a dance lesson on the same day as Advanced French!" the only girl out of the trio was grumbling. "I missed ballet!"

"Well, I, personally, am _glad _I missed ballet," the younger of the two boys grinned. "Thank Merlin for monsieur."

"It was fun!" Lily yelled, shooting onto the couch happily. "I wish we could dance alllllllll day!"

"I'd trade French for ballet," Teddy mumbled, his hair a mousy brown color. "I swear, we're fluent, why do we still need lessons?"

They were still grumbling as the rest of the siblings came up from downstairs, where ballet apparently had been. Teddy stood.

"I'll go grab Dad," he told Bill. "Da was called in to work."

A few seconds later, Harry appeared from the kitchen. "Oh!" he smiled. "Bill! And..." he turned to Fred, who quickly introduced himself.

"Right. Fred. You're the one with the twin, right?" Harry asked, cocking his head. "Charlie has been trying to help me remember, but it's not working. Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't, you know."

Fred nodded, a bit bemused. "Yeah. His name's George. How do you try to remember?" he asks.

Harry shrugged. "Charlie takes me somewhere where I and someone else has been before, and then he describes it. That's part of the reason we're in Grimmauld Place, so that I can remember more about Sirius."

Fred looked a little uncomfortable. "What's it like? Not remembering things?"

Harry bit his lip. "It's weird. Like...it's not like when you don't _know _things. It's like...you know you should know something, but it's just...gone. And sometimes you can pick up bits and pieces of it, but it's not all there. It's like when you have something on the tip of your tongue, but you can't say it, though you know you'll remember at some point. Except... we don't know if I'll ever remember everything."

The Floo alarm went off again and this time it was George. Following him was Ginny, and they were both amazed at how much the house had changed since when they lived there. Little Lily had George's hand, and was jabbering away at him intermittently in three different languages, not seeming to mind that he only knew English.

"Your home is beautiful," Ginny said, when they were standing in front of Harry. He blushed pleasantly.

"Thank you, um..."

"Ginny," Bill said, and Harry's eyes lit up.

"Ginny! Yeah, I remember Ginny," he said, and smiled. "I remember when you were just little, Alice's age, and you ran after the train during my First Year because you didn't want to be alone."

Ginny blushed in embarrassment. "You saw that?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "And that must be George, but... I don't remember much about you. Except that you and Fred are twins."

George nodded. "That we are, Harry. And I hear you have some twins of your own."

Harry grinned. "Three sets. And a set of triplets."

George whistled. "Wowee. Where are they?"

Harry nodded his head toward the upstairs. "The triplets – that's Nicky, Zack, and Xander – are napping, Jay and Danny are probably showering from their lesson, Pippa and Lanny are probably downstairs with Albus and Alice, trying to catch up on the dance lesson they missed."

The Floo chimed again, and Ron was led down the stairs by Teddy, who was just coming out of his room.

"Hey, mate," Ron said, nodding to Harry. "I didn't tell Hermione you were back, because she'd have wanted to come, and I didn't want to overwhelm you."

Harry squirmed a little, and Teddy murmured kindly, "That's Ron. He told me on the way down."

"Right," Harry nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks. When everyone's here, I'll introduce the kids – Teddy, when did Charlie say he'd be back?"

Teddy glanced up from where he'd sat to work on something in a different language. "Uhm... before six," he decided. "Since it's just a bear cub."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. Well-"

Percy was the last person to show up, right then, looking around haughtily. He reverted back into his old ways when he was nervous. Pippa was beside him, looking disgusted.

"Stick your nose any further into the air and your neck will break," she muttered, striding away from him.

"Piper!" Harry scolded. "What in the world is wrong with you lately?"

"Sorry, dad. Monsieur always makes me angry, but especially so when I have to miss dance to deal with the little stuck-up prat," the girl said, shrugging. Teddy snickered, agreeing.

"Oui, Miss Potter, I do ahcree!" he murmured, putting on a thick accent. "Now why cahn't your bruzzer be as talented az zhou ahre?" he mimicked. "Nevair mind, whee cahn go aun wizzout him. Eet eez not _my _fault eef he fails my quiz!"

Harry hid a smile, and his scolding was a bit less hard: "Well, _you'd _be a prat, too, if _you_ had to teach eleven children to speak French."

This sent the two into infinite giggles, and Harry swatted Teddy gently on the back of the head. "Oh, go round up your siblings, you brats," he smiled.

Soon, all eleven were there.

Fred looked at them, slightly in awe. His mother had dealt with seven of them, but Harry and Charlie were raising _eleven._

Teddy was the oldest, at sixteen, they found. He stood at a good six-foot, towering over Harry by seven inches. His hair looked like he cut it himself, shaggy and falling into his eyes. His natural color was not quite brunette, but not quite blond, and his eyes were pale blue. But he usually changed his hair and eye colors quite a bit – his favorite hair color was turquoise with purple streaks, and his eyes usually stayed a purple color that matched the streaks in his hair.

Piper and Landon were both fourteen. Piper had long, straight black hair that turned a dark red in the sun, with Harry's green eyes and caramel-colored skin. She stood at 4'11, but had high hopes to make it to at least 5'5. Landon had hair that fell in his eyes, the same black-but-red-in-the-sun as Piper's, with caramel skin and freckles. His eyes were blue-green, and he was already 5'3.

James and Daniel were twelve, and identical down to the only freckle they had – under their right eyes. They had hair that was even blacker than Harry's, and eyes the same shade of green as Harry's. They both stood at 5'2, their skin porcelain pale (which, apparently, was what color Charlie's was before he started working with the dragons. Now he was permanently tanned). Though identical, they had opposite personalities – Jay was tough and acted stupid most of the time, while Danny was calm and smart. Both were Gryffindors, however, and both were actually rather bright.

Albus and Alice were the last set of twins, and were eight. Albus had straight, messy black hair and bright green eyes, and generally looked like a mini Harry. Alice had long, curly black hair and green eyes, and she too looked like a little Harry. Both stood at only 3'11.

Lily was four, and the only child who looked much like Charlie. She had long, straight red hair that was constantly pulled into pigtails, pale freckled skin, and green eyes. She was small and skinny, but nearly as big as Albus and Alice.

The triplets were very identical. The only differences about them were barely noticeable. Nicholas had a-bit-too-long black hair, Charlie's blue eyes, and caramel skin. All three boys looked just like this. However, Alexander's hair had streaks of deep red in it, and Zackary's eyes were more blue-green than blue. The three boys were three.

Charlie arrived home just as the introductions were coming to an end, looking tired.

"Hey, guys," he smiled. "Glad to see you. Sorry I'm late, I was called in to work to rescue a little bear wandering around a big city – he's okay, though, and reunited with his mum. How about dinner?"

Bill laughed.

"Not quite done yet, sorry," Harry smiled, and high-tailed it into the kitchen.

Fred was head over heels about the whole thing. These kids were so amazing – and damn, Jay and Danny were friends with his kids!

"Eon and Addy and Freddie and Roxy and Austin and Danny and I," Jay said, gulping in some air. "We're like, the next Marauders!" he said proudly.

"Fluent in French, can barely speak English," Pippa muttered to herself, before going back to talking with Ginny.

Harry hummed away in the kitchen, trying not to be tense. He knew that Ginny was the reason he'd been kicked out of the Weasley house, and so he was not too keen on her sitting in his living room. Had he not been kicked out, he'd never have lost his memory.

He also wasn't too happy now that the whole world knew he was back. Okay, not the whole _world,_ but all of the Weasley siblings and their families. It was just an inch away from the whole world, in his opinion. If Molly Weasley heard of his marrying Charlie before Charlie talked to her, who _knew _what would happen?

He tried to change the subject of his thoughts to put himself at ease. Molly wouldn't hurt them. So he went to thinking about the new Sweet Cloud, but that just made him miss the old Sweet Cloud, which made him think about how much he couldn't wait to be back in France, and then he went to thinking about why they weren't in France and he was back on the subject of Molly again.

Harry was so frantic to stop thinking about her that his subconscious pulled him in.

_ March 14, 1995. The calendar read this date, though it was actually the sixteenth, but nobody wanted to change it, as if changing it would make the whole thing real. The house was solemn and quiet. Though there wasn't a body to bury, everyone would find their own way to mourn. _

_ Harry's was pressing himself deep under the duvet in the bed that had, yesterday, belonged to his godfather. _

_ Yesterday, his godfather had been alive._

_ Yesterday. But it seemed like a whole world away, as if centuries had passed since then. And still, he hurt in the area that his heart was, his chest sore and achy. He wondered if that meant he was mourning, or if it meant that his chest was getting too tired of rising and falling and would just stop one day, like a toy running out of batteries. _

_ He wished they'd all just leave him alone, and now they did. They let him wallow in misery, by himself, in his deceased godfather's bedroom, but now he just wanted someone to hold him and whisper that it was alright. Sirius would have, had it been someone else who died and not himself._

_ The door creaked open and then shut again, and someone sat down on the bed next to him. A warm, heavy hand fell between his shoulder-blades and began rubbing circles between them. Harry's breath shuddered as he attempted to bring in more air, and his face was wet from tears, but he didn't care. He was allowed to cry over the loss of his godfather._

_ "I know it hurts."_

_ Harry didn't say anything to the man next to him, but allowed him to keep rubbing those warm little circles into his back. Of course _he _knew how much it hurt. _

_ "He was one of my best friends, and now two of them are dead and the other is a traitor. I can't believe how much has change, Harry. Seventeen years ago... we were all just school kids, running around and laughing and being best friends. We were the _Marauders._ And now... I guess...yesterday was the last Mischief Managed. The Marauders are gone...and I guess I'm only just realizing that."_

_ Harry began sobbing harder than he had been before. His dad, his godfather, their best friends... but no. If _one _of those two remaining 'best friends' hadn't been a _traitor,_ both his father and his godfather would be _alive _right now. _

_ "It's not _fair!_" he snarled, and the hand faltered before continuing, the circles rubbing harder now. "Why does one person get to decide who dies and who doesn't? It's- it's- it's all his fault!" _

_ But now he wasn't sure if he was talking about Wormtail or Voldemort. He wasn't sure of anything. _

_ "I don't know."_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he was on the couch, gasping for air. His face was wet, and he realized he'd been crying. "Where- where am I? Where's Remus?" he demanded, looking around blindly.

"Harry? Harry, look at me. Harry, it was just a memory. Harry!"

Harry's eyes focused, and he was looking at Charlie. He began to sob and cling to the man, crying, "I don't want to remember anymore! I don't want to! I don't- I don' wanna, Charlie!"

But Charlie just rocked him back and forth, cooing and calming him down, just like he did every time this happened. Nothing triggered them, but sometimes his subconscious decided that his life was too monotonous and threw a memory at him.

"What did you remember, love?" Charlie murmured gently. Harry was aware of his children and the Weasley siblings, standing pressed against the wall in front of them. Teddy was shaky, because he _knew _that Harry remembered something about his father.

"I-I- it was the day after Sirius died," Harry murmured. The room was so quiet that everyone could hear it. "And I wanted everyone to just leave me alone, so they did, and I was in Sirius' room, laying on his bed and crying. Remus came in and-and started talking to me, but I think he was just talking to himself, about how the Marauders were gone now and he was only just realizing it, and that when Sirius died, the last Mischief Managed had been had. And-and-and I just hate remembering!" he shouted, burying himself further into Charlie's shoulder.

"I know, love," Charlie murmured. "You've had a lot of bad things happen to you, but you can't get over them till you remember them. You're strong. You can do it, okay?" he petted Harry's hair. "Teddy, will you get Harry some water?"

Teddy nodded and slid into the kitchen, bringing back a glass of water. Harry was his dad. Charlie was his da. But, and sometimes he forgot it, Remus would _always _be his father. Harry and Charlie always tried to remind him of that, but he still forgot because Remus wasn't here and Harry and Charlie were. They always told him stories about his real parents, whenever Harry remembered something about them or whenever he asked Charlie. Charlie had went to school with his mum – a year ahead of her. Sometimes, he got so comfortable with his life as a Potter, he forgot he was a Lupin.

Once Harry was calmed down, Charlie finished dinner and took the dessert out of the oven. They all ate – it was really good, too. But Harry barely touched his dinner, and was so unfocused that he didn't bother trying to keep up with the conversation.

One by one, the Weasleys left, each promising to write and visit – but not all together. The rest of the night was very quiet, because Da drew a hot bubble bath for Dad and let him soak and relax, and so the kids were left to their own devices.

However, Pippa couldn't help but remember the _last _time Dad had had a spontaneous remembering – that's what they called them, 'spontaneous remembering', one he didn't have to work for. It was right before he found out he was pregnant.


	5. Stand on Your Own

_It's drawing to a close! Just 2 more chapters now. c: Thanks for everyone who favorited this, and put it on alerts, and my 10 reviewers. c:_

_DISCLAIMER:_ _Kymmie still does not own this... but JKR does not own Kymmie's OCs, so that's okay. c:_

_Part 5/7._

––––––

**Spontaneous Remembering**

**Chapter Five.**

"_Sometimes you have to stand on your own just so you know you still can."_

––––––

Now, it turns out that she's not the only one who remembered about the pregnancy thing, because late that night Lanny showed up at her door. Without saying anything, her twin crawled up into her bed and they lay there, staring at the ceiling together.

"Do you want another sibling?" Pippa wondered, idly, after a few minutes of silence. The ceiling was really unnoteworthy, smooth and white. She knew that this room used to be Regulus Arcturus Black's, because she'd knicked the renovation photos. He'd had the place done up like any other Slytherin from that time would have – Voldemort this, Quidditch that, green and silver, snakes everywhere.

Compared to his room, hers was practically _boring,_ the carpeting taken out and replaced with oak floors, the runners along the floor painted a cream color, and the walls painted in thick, alternating orange-and-cream stripes. There was a bulletin board on one wall, and pictures of herself and her siblings and best friends were tacked onto it. Her desk was neat and organized, French notes in notebooks on one side, Italian notes on the other, a calendar hung above it reading _June 12, 2013._ There was a stuffed lion on her bed, named Rio, and she plucked at his mane.

During the silence, she'd had time to think all of that and more. Finally, Landon drew out a slow answer.

"There's already eleven of us... I don't see what difference another would make."

Piper ran this through her mind. It was true that she loved all of her siblings, even when they annoyed her. Each of their births had been different for her. She'd been in the hospital, in a waiting room, for Jay and Danny's births. Four years later, for Albus and Alice's. Four years ago, she'd been there for Lily's. And three years ago for Xander, Nicky, and Zack's. Each time, she'd been scared about the changes there would no-doubt be, but she always saw that nothing much was different in the end.

"Do you think dad's-"

"Maybe," Lanny interrupted. "But I think it's better not to speculate, probably. If he is, he'll tell us. Maybe he doesn't even know, or maybe this one was totally random or stress-related."

She curled up next to him, missing the days when they'd shared a bedroom (and, more often than not, a bed). Albus and Alice still shared one, even though they weren't supposed to – da said it was good to be separate sometimes, because it's good to know you can still stand alone. Jay and Danny hate each other a good amount of the time, but even they shared a bedroom up until the move here. But they could, because they were both boys – they share a dorm at Hogwarts, too. But boy-girl twins need to get used to the separation, because it's against the rules for a boy and a girl to share a dorm in Hogwarts.

After realizing they wouldn't be able to sleep, Lanny led them down the stairs. The living room was dimly lit, and Pippa saw that Jay, Danny, and Teddy were also downstairs.

The five of them huddled together. Teddy was still shaken up because of the memory about his father, as it wasn't often that memories with Remus in them made dad cry. The three boys all thought that dad was going to be giving them another sibling, too. And, for some unexplainable reason, all five were scared of that.

––––––

Charlie came down the stairs early the next morning to find his five oldest children curled up together on the couch. His eyes played a trick on him then, showing him the same image eight years ago. Eight year old Teddy, in the middle, with four year old James on his lap and Daniel curled up on his right. Six year old Piper, nuzzled into his left side, and Landon with his head on her hip, all in their pajamas and looking as if they'd slept there all night.

Charlie knew why they'd slept there eight years ago. It was the night before Lily was born – and Harry was in the hospital, and they were all old enough to miss him. He'd woken them all up and Flooed them to the hospital, and they sat in the waiting room while Lily was being born.

Why they were doing this today was another matter entirely. Were they really so shaken up over Harry remembering something? No. He knew that wasn't it. But he couldn't think of another reason, either, so he let it go and went to start the morning coffee.

Breakfast was well on its way before the morning stirring in the house could be heard. Pippa and Danny joined him in the kitchen, being the earliest risers out of the lot on the couch. Piper hopped onto the counter and Daniel washed his hands and began helping cook. Teddy traipsed in a little while later, pouring himself a mug of coffee, and then a second because he knew that Landon would come in and steal the first. Sure enough, Landon was seen a minute later taking the first mug of coffee and sitting up next to his sister on the counter.

Jay joined them last, sitting on a bar stool behind the counter. Now that they were all here, Charlie glanced up nonchalantly while spooning the scrambled eggs out onto a serving dish and murmured,

"So... any reason you five decided to sleep on the couch last night?"

There was a still silence for about three minutes while the kids tried to think of what to say. Finally, Teddy looked Charlie in the eye and asked him the question that was no-doubt on all of their minds. "Is dad pregnant?"

Charlie was so surprised that he nearly dropped the frying pan on his foot, but he jumped out of the way just in time. "What? What makes you think that?"

"Well," Teddy drew the word out, mulling over it. "The only times dad really has those spontaneous rememberings is when he's pregnant."

Charlie thought on this as he sauteed some broccoli and red peppers to put on the eggs. "It's possible," he finally admitted. "But not likely. See, your dad had a procedure done to reduce his fertility temporarily – it's very effective. On top of contraception charms, there's hardly any chance that a baby could be conceived."

He pretended not to see and hear the gagging of his children. Oh, how he loved freaking his children out. But what he said was true – the procedure temporarily reduced fertility, and was around 80 percent effective in reducing pregnancy. The contraception charm that Charlie used was around 98 percent effective, so there was only a tiny chance that they could both fail. If they both _did _fail, then hell, whatever baby that resulted in it was truly meant to be born.

"Temporarily?" Danny asked, feigning curiosity to get information.

"Yeah," Charlie said, looking up. "In case we ever wanted anymore kids. You may think there's a lot of you, but soon Teddy will be out of the house, and then only a couple of years later Lanny and Pippa will be gone, and two years after that, you and Jay will be gone. Hell, in around five years we'll only have six kids around. Don't you think that'll be quiet?" he wondered. "Your dad and I _love _raising you kids. It'll be lonely without so many around, so we figured...when all of you are grown up, we might want some more."

Pippa rolled her shoulders, trying not to show how uncomfortable she was. She had forgotten that Teddy would be seventeen next year. At seventeen or eighteen, wizards and witches generally graduated from their school and immediately hitched a job. Because they choose what they want to do early – at thirteen – they've already got people who want to hire them at a pretty nice pay, meaning they can move out. And Dad has quite a few houses, which he's already said he'll give to each child. So Teddy would have no reason _not _to move out.

And then in three years, Pippa and Lanny can move out.

It's kind of a bit sad to realize how close they are to being scattered across England – or France, or the world. She wondered what it would be like to wake up in a house, knowing that Lanny wasn't just across the hall, and someone wasn't cooking her breakfast and asking her what her plans for the day were, and her parents weren't downstairs asleep, ready to protect her. She also wondered how sad her dads would be when they were all gone, but they had ways of keeping busy – some of which she didn't want to think about. And they could always visit, and Christmastime is for families to get together, right?

It's quiet after that, until all the children are in the dining room nibbling at their breakfasts. Lily piped up suddenly,

"Where's Daddy?"

Charlie leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head. "He's asleep upstairs, because he isn't feeling well."

There's a moment of silence, then, because their dad is always the last person to catch something – this is only strengthening the oldest five's resolves that their dad is pregnant. But the little ones haven't a clue, and say 'okay' and move on.

The day gets started quicker after that, because Charlie mentions that it's almost ten o'clock. Ten o'clock on lesson days means that the day has officially started. Children take their showers and get dressed and have to be around by eleven o'clock because that's when the Tutors arrive.

Sure enough, the Tutors arrive just as Lanny and Pippa usher Xander, Nicky, and Zack into their day clothes. It's their turn to help the boys, and they do it without word because everyone takes their turn.

The Tutors are a ring of tutors, quite obviously. There's one for French, and Italian, and English, and one for Dance, and one that teaches them maths and one for history. The French Tutor is just called monsieur, because nobody likes him and they can't be bothered to learn his name, but the Italian Tutor is Mr. Tony and the English Tutor is simply Jones. The Dance Tutor is called Madame, because both her first and her last name are ridiculously long and impractical, but she's rather nice and does a different style of dance each time they meet. Ballet, ballroom, salsa, and hip-hop dancing are the regulars – but sometimes she decides to shake it up a little and do something else.

The tutor for maths is Mr. Wettly, and the one for history is Connie.

They break the kids up and pass them around in small groups according to how advanced they are. Pippa, Lanny, and Teddy get to skip French because monsieur worked with them yesterday, as they needed 'extra practice' before their quiz, so their session had been double long and on a different day. Dance is fun, however, and Pippa and Lanny get in trouble after a while for purposely misstepping.

The Tutors leave one by one, as they finish with their last group for the day, until only Madame is left teaching the youngest four to ballroom dance.

When her lesson finishes, Pippa and Lanny help the boys wash up again – Madame's lessons are always very sweaty. Then they gather round the table to have a light snack.

Da almost always leaves on lesson days. He trusts the Tutors inexplicably, as they've been working with the family for around twelve years. But this time, both he and Dad had left. The children chatter idly about where they've went, before Teddy proposes they go outside and play fetch with Pepper and Yogurt.

The dry, square yard is not very big, so the fetch game is hindered by the fact that if the dogs ran, they'd have to stop almost immediately or run into the chain-link fence. Pippa begins to miss their France home and how you could run for an hour and still not be around the perimeter of their yard. A giant could play fetch with his giant dog and be fine.

Teddy brings them inside when he says that "This game isn't any fun anymore. Let's do something else," and they find themselves playing Pass It in the basement.

Pass It is a game that Teddy made up when he was eight and needed to study for both French and Italian. He'd rallied up Pippa, Lanny, Jay, and Daniel and they'd stood in a loose circle. Teddy said a phrase and then a language, and the person to the right of him would say the phrase in the language he'd indicated, and so on. Once you said the phrase in all three languages, you sat down. The last person standing picked a new phrase.

Xander had just said "Purple pickles always munch on poppy seeds" when the Floo alarm went off. Pippa excused herself to go see who it was.

"Hello, Uncle Ron," she said, pretending to curtsy. She was still in her dance clothes – a purple tank top, gray yoga pants, and a camouflage head band, with her hair pulled into a ponytail. "And who's this?" she wondered, looking at the imposing woman next to him.

She had curly brunette hair and severe brown eyes, with perfect white teeth that made Pippa a bit self-conscious of her own off-white, a-bit-crooked teeth.

"Your Aunt Hermione," the woman said, and smiled kindly, which made her seem less scary.

"I have an Aunt?" Pippa asked. "Ah, bullocks, of course I do, you've got kids. Anywho, we're all just in the basement playing an 'educational' game," she said this a bit sarcastically, because that's what monsieur had called it when Teddy first told him about Pass It. "But if you're looking for my Da, he's not here, and neither is my Dad."

"Actually, we were," Hermione said, looking very self-righteous. "But we can wait. Who are you?"

Pippa curtsied again. "Piper Rose Potter, at your service, Auntie dearest. But you can call me Pippa."

She led them down toward the kitchen, and asked them if they wanted any of her dad's specialty strawberry iced tea. They both said yes, so Pippa decided to take the whole pitcher and a gob of plastic cups downstairs with them.

She made Ron do the introductions, mostly because she wanted to see how much he messed up. He did fairly well, only mixing up Jay and Danny and Nicky and Zack. The boys quickly righted him, and then they went back to playing.

Pippa sat on the edge and watched with the two adults. Hermione was fascinated.

"Where did you learn this game?" she wondered, eyes big with excitement.

"Teddy made it up," Pippa said proudly, "When monsieur and Mr. Tony – er, that's our French tutor and our Italian tutor – decided to both give him quizzes on the same day. So he rounded up Jay, Danny, Lanny, and I and told us what to do. We've been playing it ever since," she murmured.

The game was mostly a time waster, but sometimes they used it to get their minds off things. It's pretty fast-paced, so the only thing you really have time to do is think of what the phrase is in whatever language is passed to you, and then say it. If you get a phrase wrong, the language is passed to the next person and you have to sit down, that way there's no way to cheat to be the person who picks the next phrase.

"Oh, so you're learning both Italian and French? At the same time?" Ron wondered, a bit flabbergasted.

Pippa shook her head. "_Learned._ We're all pretty much fluent. We've been learning them both since we could talk, because we needed to know English in case we ever moved here, and French because we lived in France. Teddy picked out Italian because he liked it, so we all decided to learn it, too."

"Purple pickles always munch on poppy seeds! Pass it French," Nicky shouts, and sits down. Xander wiggles around excitedly and yells the French version, before plopping down, too, and making Lily say it in English.

The Floo alarm doesn't go off, but Pippa hears the woosh of the Floo depositing two people on the floor upstairs. This means that it's Da and Daddy, because they know the password to make the alarm turn off. The game shattered when they know that their parents are home, and the little kids run off yelling "Da! Daddy!"

Lanny bounces into place on Pippa's right and they lead Hermione and Ron up the steps.

"How were lessons?" Da asked, kissing Lily on the head.

"Good," Teddy replied. "Madame taught the little boys how to ballroom dance today."

"Oh?" Daddy questions, grinning.

"Yeah, and we didn't have to deal with monsieur because he came by yesterday!" Lanny beamed, pumping his fists into the air.

Charlie catches sight of Ron and Hermione. He nervously nods at them, wondering what they're here for. "Hallo, guys," he said, and watched as Harry glanced up, too. He chewed his lip worriedly as he studied Hermione.

"Harry," she murmured, reaching out to shake his hand. "I'm Hermione... Hermione Weasley, nee Granger."

"I figured," Harry smiled, looking a bit sick. "Nice to, er, re-meet you, I guess. What do you need?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Harry wouldn't like what they were going to say, and he knew it – somewhere in his heart, he knew that he had loved them both at one time, and he also knew that they always wanted something he couldn't give them. So Harry sent the kids out of the room with the knowledge that at least half of his sneaky little devils would be listening around the corner.

"Harry, do you think it was wise to marry someone and have children with them when you didn't remember everything about your past?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands.

Immediately, Harry's face turned beet red. "_What?_ You're questioning my _judgment? _No, you're questioning my _whole life._ You two may have been the old Harry's best friends, but Merlin, the old Harry is probably never coming back. No," Harry corrected himself again. "There is no 'old' Harry and 'new' Harry. There's one Harry, and he was erased, but he remade himself. I love my life and my family, and I have no doubt that I would have made the same decision if I hadn't had my memory erased."

"I understand that's what you think now," Hermione murmured quickly. "But you liked Ginny! You didn't like men. You wanted a family with her!"

Charlie laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Actually, Mrs. Weasley," he responded darkly, "If you'll remember how Harry got his memory erased in the first place, you'll realize he didn't like Ginny. After all, the only reason his memory was erased was because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time – because he was kicked out of the house for saying he _didn't _like Ginny. So, if you'll kindly-"

"I just," Hermione interrupted. "I just don't think it was wise. What if all of Harry's memories come back and he realizes he- he can't stand redheads, or he was in love with someone else, or something else that would break you two apart?"

"Well," Harry muttered. "I'm not going to just break apart our family because of a what-if. I honestly can't believe you're acting like this and I don't want you around me anymore. Good day!" he muttered, and turned to leave the room.


	6. How Terrible it Is

_A/N: Just this chapter and the next! I'm so excited. I hope you guys like it, because I'm terrible at action scenes and building suspense, but I'm pretty sure that a lot of you caught on to the foreshadowing I've dumped in earlier chapters - hell, even the first chapter!_

_DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter, JKR does._

_Part 6/7_

––––––

**Spontaneous Remembering**

**Chapter Six.**

"_How terrible it is to love something that death can touch."_

––––––

Days passed, and soon Harry decided it was time that Charlie talked to Molly. So Charlie went off to the Burrow, knowing the man was right.

The Burrow looked the same as always, slightly lopsided and impossibly still upright. The lawn was impeccable, be he supposed that it was easier to keep a place clean when seven children weren't running in and out of it like little hooligans twenty-four/seven. A cat was prowling across the shed's roof.

A bit nervously, Charlie knocked on the door. He cursed himself when he realized he'd knocked so lightly that a dog couldn't have heard it, and knocked thrice more, louder. His mother opened the door, looking preoccupied, and then nearly had a heart-attack when she saw him.

"Ch-Charlie?" she asked, placing a hand on the door to steady herself.

Charlie was surprised with how his mother looked. He knew she was getting old – she was seventy-something now, and would probably live only another fifty years. By wizarding standards, she's middle-aged. Her hair is longer, and a nice solid ash-gray. But her face is still the same as always, kind and wrinkled with laugh and frown lines from years of scolding little boys.

"Hi, mum," he said, sheepishly.

She let out a shout and teetered forward, hugging him tightly. Pulling away, she frowned. "You smell like strawberries."

Charlie let out a surprised laugh, and nodded. "Yeah, I know, Piper knocked the pitcher of strawberry tea over this morning–"

"Piper?" Molly asked, eyes widening. "Could that be your wife?"

"No, mum, about that," Charlie looked around. "See, you know how we were having a...disagreement over my marrying that girl you wanted me to?"

She nodded. "Yes. I still think you should have married her, she was very nice!"

"I know she was, mum, and I may have married her – if I liked women," he said, and chewed his lip. "See, the thing is, mum, the thing is I'm gay. And I married the love of my life sixteen years ago and we have eleven beautiful, intelligent children."

She seemed at odds with herself, wondering if she should scold him or yell at him or not. But she seemed to be tired of yelling, and there was no reason she should, anyway. He was happy, even if he hadn't been around in sixteen years. So instead, she hugged him again and pulled him inside.

"Tell me about everything that's happened since you left. Where did you go? Who is your hu-husband? What are your kids' names? What are they like?" she prattled, hands clasped in front of her. "Oh, you look thin, let me get you something to eat–"

"Mum!" he laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not hungry, I ate breakfast with my kids not twenty minutes ago," he then sobered up. "But there is something you need to know...about my husband."

She sat back down, looking at his serious face with a bit of hesitation. "Okay..."

"You know him. And...when we got married...you didn't particularly like him. But, listen, mum. He never lied to you, okay? I married Harry Potter."

"_YOU WHAT?_" Molly shouted, standing. "You _married _Harry _Potter?_" she shrieked, pacing back and forth. "I can't believe you! You know he lied straight to my face, leading Ginevra on and making her think he loved her, when he didn't, and who knows who else he did that to!" she snarled, face full of fury.

"Mum, you're wrong there. My husband never lied to you. He never liked Ginny, he only put up with her crush because he felt he had to – he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He's gay, mum, and he always has been. Ginny understands, so why can't you?" He murmured quietly.

"Ginny- Ginny- you've been in contact with Ginny?" Molly asked, sitting on the couch, back ramrod straight, looking like she'd just been sucking on a lemon.

"_We've _been in contact with all six of my siblings, yes, and they were all happy to see us," Charlie nodded.

"...Alright, then. It's been sixteen years," Molly whispered. "I guess I can...let it go."

"There's something else," Charlie said, a bit awkwardly. "Harry doesn't remember you – or anyone, really. I actually met him just after he had a bad accident in which he lost his entire memory."

Molly's lips parted in shock and suspicion. "What?"

"We shared a recovery room in St. Mungo's. He was there because he got attacked by two people, and he was covered in bloody welts and broken limbs and had no memory. I was there because I'd gotten attacked by a rampaging dragon, and was hurt pretty bad. I started chatting to him because I thought he knew who I was, and he had to explain that he'd just lost his memory and had no idea who I was," Charlie explained tightly. "We dated for a little while, and then got married and adopted Teddy Lupin. We moved to France shortly afterward, and we've lived there ever since."

The rest of the morning was spent filling her in on all she'd missed in his life.

––––––

Teddy was painting.

He was in the drawing room, trying to get his mind off the fact that his parents had disappeared for several hours a week or so ago, and nobody knew where they went. Somehow, Teddy felt that it had something to do with his dad's 'not feeling well', but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

This is why, when the Floo went off, he was the first to see Molly Weasley. He'd been painting the chair in front of him, so he wasn't too upset when it crashed to the floor and was ruined on account of Molly Weasley wobbling out of the fireplace and straight into it. He jumped up in surprise, backing away slightly.

"Umm...hi," he murmured, cocking an eyebrow at his Da. "Dad is in the kitchen."

He scurried out of the room, making his way to the basement with ease. He had to go through the kitchen to get to the basement, but his Dad asked no questions, so that was okay.

The other kids were already down there – they spent a lot of time in the basement because it was cooler down there, and they had no yard to do anything in, so the basement was the obvious place.

"I think," he murmured, out of breath from his sprint, "That Da brought Molly Weasley with him."

They hadn't had any visitors since Hermione and Ron Weasley had left, outcast by they family, and they were even more wary of Molly Weasley than Hermione Weasley.

They heard talking from up in the kitchen, but couldn't make out any words. A few seconds later, the door to the basement opened. Teddy looked up to see his parents and Molly Weasley descending.

"Oh, oh," Molly was cooing, taking them all in. She flipped on the light switch and they winced at the sudden brightness – before, the room had only been lit by several small windows around the room, giving them enough light to see each other. "Oh!" she repeated. "Such cuties. Come on, introduce yourselves!"

But they stayed quiet, just looking at her. She faltered a little, and then Charlie piped in awkwardly, introducing them. When he was finished, she started forward to scoop one of the boys – Nicky – up, but all eleven of them took a step back with each of her steps forward. She looked a bit hurt.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you know who I am?" she cooed, making silly faces at Xander.

"I'm sorry, mum," Charlie finally said. "They're not very good with strangers, especially since Hermione tried to convince Harry that it wasn't wise for him to start a family when he didn't remember anything about his past."

But that wasn't very true, they were fine with strangers – just not with Molly Weasley, who had been the cause of so much pain for both of their parents. But they didn't let on, and it was an awkward silence that followed. Eventually, Molly stopped trying to get them to come around.

"Aw. It's alright, dears. You can call me Grandma Molly, or just Grandma, like my other grandchildren do. Have you met them?"

With the question came two sounds – Harry's groan of pain and the sound of a dozen or more people apparating around the house.

––––––

There was only twelve of them. Some stormed in through the front door, others through the back, and a few through the windows. Molly and Charlie rushed up the stairs, and Harry tried to follow, but he was in so much pain that he was in tears – nobody knew what was wrong with him, just that he was in pain.

Teddy knew that this was the reason they'd all been uneasy. Coming back to England meant remembering that the war had been a real thing. Every Death Eater had come from England and was still _in _England, alive, dead, or prisoner. They'd never been outright attacked, but somehow Teddy had had a feeling.

The sound of the house being torn apart above them was terrifying – things were hitting walls, breaking, and thumping around. The whole house was shaking, and Dad was crying, Pepper and Yogurt barking and growling, and there was shouting from above. Teddy couldn't just stand there, but he knew going upstairs wouldn't help anything. He hadn't been through a war, he couldn't attack and defend himself that well at the same time. But he knew what he could do.

_"If the house is attacked, you know what to do."_

"We know what to do," he murmured to himself. Since Da and Dad were both here, they could skip the first step – contacting Neville. Since all of the kids were downstairs, they could skip the second step – getting everyone into the cellar. "Come on, come on, gather 'round," he snarled, and helped Lanny pull Dad toward the Port-Key.

The Port-Key was a diving ring, like you use in a swimming pool. It was blue, and activated when you had the password. When everyone was touching it, Teddy gave one last look toward the door of the basement and whispered, "Safety lies before you, while danger lays behind. Forward!"

The ring activated, and seconds later, they were deposited just outside the gates of Hogwarts.

He and Lanny helped Dad walk, because the man was wobbly and unsteady. Every once in a while, he'd come to a halt and begin crying again, whimpering that 'it hurts, it hurts.'

Hogwarts was locked up for the summer, but with enough pounding, a passing teacher opened the door. He was tall, skinny, and blond, looking like he'd run his hand through his hair one too many times that day.

"Professor Malfoy!" Pippa, Lanny, and Teddy yelled at once. "Please help us, please," Pippa pleaded, looking close to tears.

Professor Malfoy ushered the group of twelve inside, conjuring a stretcher to lay Dad on and levitating him. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, his voice low and silky.

"We don't – we don't know," Lanny murmured, bent over and trying to catch his breath. Darting across the Hogwarts lawn was hard work. "Just... one second he was fine, and then he wasn't, and our house was being attacked."

"Attacked?" Professor Malfoy asked, eyes raised high. "Where's your other parent?"

"Fighting," Teddy said. "We- we were supposed to come here. Da said that...that if the house ever got attacked, we were to gather in the cellar and take the Port-Key to Hogwarts. The Headmistress will tell you it's the truth. Just help my Dad, please!" he said, trying to make his Potions professor begin walking again. The man did, and soon they were in the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey," Professor Malfoy muttered. "The children will explain, I've got to go call the Aurors. What's your address?" he demanded.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place," Lily said, sure as sugar. She looked frightened, but wasn't quite sure what was going on at the house – just that her daddy was here with them, crying.

Malfoy rushed off and Pomfrey turned to them, looking a lot calmer and even a little happy. "Out, out into the hallway, you lot."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Teddy snarled, looking over her shoulder at his father.

"Why, Mr. Lupin, nothing's wrong. It's natural to be in pain during labor. How long has he been having contractions?"

The world spun, and Teddy blacked out.


	7. What is Hard and What is Right

_Wow. The last chapter! First of all, I'd like to remind you all that this was purely for my own entertainment, not written to gain reviews, so I'm shocked that I even got the 25 I did. But now I'd like to thank all of you who did review, favorite, and add me/my story to alerts - you're awesome, guys, thank you! c: _

_More after the story._

_DISCLAIMER: I still don't own JKR's wonderful universe._

_Part 7/7_

––––––

**Spontaneous Remembering**

**Chapter Seven.**

"_Sometimes, the hardest thing and the right thing are the same."_

––––––

It was all too much. First, moving to England and finding out about their relatives. Then, the house being attacked. Now, Dad in labor?

Pippa petted Teddy's hair, feeling sympathetic. He'd always been more high-strung than the rest of them, and it was no wonder this had shocked him to fainting. His head was in her lap, and they were resting outside of the hospital wing against the wall. The other children were curled up together, the younger ones with that lost little puppy-dog look on their faces. They didn't know where they were, or what was happening, or why Teddy had fallen down, and it scared them to bits and pieces.

"Everything is okay," Pippa said suddenly. "Pass it French."

Lanny, next to her, caught on, and murmured it in French. Soon they were passing this phrase up and down in a row, not playing it as a game. She saw Malfoy had come back, and was watching them with curious eyes. She held his gray-eyed gaze, and murmured, "Everything is okay. Pass it Italian."

Teddy came-to and seemed to think everything had been a dream. When he learned it wasn't, he went pale and nearly fainted again, but Malfoy supplied them with lunch and told Teddy to eat something, and that it would help.

He stayed with them all day, and sooner rather than later the children were hanging off of him, the adrenaline from their fear wearing off and making them tired. He didn't look like he minded, though, and hummed to them as they fell asleep. It made Pippa sleepy, too, but she refused to close her eyes until she saw both of her parents.

It was nearing dinnertime when a clattering of feet was heard rushing up the stairs. Bill, Fred, and Fleur Weasley showed up, looking pale and tired, but relieved.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Bill murmured, rushing up to them and touching their faces. "You're all well. Oh gods. I was so scared," he murmured, and then turned to Malfoy. "You. Draco Malfoy? Merlin, thank you so bloody much for calling the Aurors when you did. If you hadn't..." he shuddered.

"Don't thank me," Malfoy said, voice a little proud. "Thank Mr. Lupin," he said, nodding at Teddy. "For getting the children out of the house and to Hogwarts."

Teddy looked up at Bill, but he didn't want the thanks he was receiving. He was tired and scared and felt like a child again. "Uncle Bill," he said, voice strained. "Where's my Da?"

"St. Mungo's," Bill said, grasping Teddy's shoulder. "He'll be okay, but he wouldn't be if the Aurors hadn't showed up. The real question is – where's your Dad?"

Teddy nodded at the hospital wing door. "In there. Exactly when the Death Eaters apparated in, he started having pains so bad he couldn't move. Since he couldn't help them, Lanny dragged him down and Port-Keyed him out with us. When we got here, Professor Malfoy brought him up here and Madame Pomfrey kicked us out, saying that he was – that he was in labor."

Bill was silent, but Fleur piped up.

"But your father...he didn't look to be pregnant."

"He wasn't," Pippa said, voice bitter. "I mean, he's not. Or we didn't know he was, but how could he hide it? I don't think he knew, either."

Fred nodded his head a little bit. "It's possible that he didn't know. Some babies sit at the back of the womb, and the carrier doesn't gain very much weight at all – Angelina barely showed with Roxy and Freddie."

Fred, Bill, Fleur, and Malfoy helped the eleven children to the kitchens, where they ate dinner. Bill explained to Malfoy that Harry had lost his memory, and that he likely didn't remember their 'rivalry' during school. That was probably why he didn't show that he knew Malfoy, which was perfectly okay with the blond man, because he'd wanted to apologize to Harry anyways.

After dinner, they went back up to sit outside the hospital wing.

"I have to get back to St. Mungo's," Fred said. "I told the Healers I'd come back once we found you."

"And I need to get back to my children. I can watch over the little ones, if you'd like," Fleur murmured kindly, nodding at the sleeping triplets and Lily. A little reluctantly, Teddy allowed her to take them with her, and Albus and Alice, too.

"I can stay here," Bill said. "I'm not leaving you guys all alone. This must be terrifying for you. You can leave, if you want, Malfoy," he told the blond.

"I actually need to leave. I was supposed to be home hours ago, and my wife and son are no doubt worried," he said, standing and dusting his robes off. "I hope everything turns out okay. It was nice seeing you, Weasley," he said, nodding to Bill. "Goodbye."

Some hours later – Pippa had lost track of time – the hospital wing entrance opened, and Pomfrey peeked out.

"Where did everyone go?" she wondered.

"Fleur took the children home," Bill sighed. "Malfoy headed home, and Fred went back to the hospital. How is he?"

A smile burst over Pomfrey's face. "Come in, then, and meet the baby."

––––––

Harry was laying, pale and sleepy, on a bed near the back of the hospital wing. Curled into the crook of his arm is a little pink being wrapped in baby-blue, asleep. Bill watches them both, quietly, and wished that Charlie had been here to see his son born.

He stays back as the five older siblings go to faun over their father and the baby. Harry was glad to see them, and asked about the other kids.

"It was getting late, so we let Auntie Fleur take them with her," Lanny murmured softly. "She had to go home to her kids, anyways, and it wasn't very healthy for the six of them to hang around where they were obviously scared and upset."

Harry nodded, sitting himself up. "I didn't even...know I was pregnant. But it makes sense, how I was sick a few months ago, remember? We thought it was a stomach bug. And then around a week ago, that memory came back and I got sick again. That's around the same time that it happened with the boys. But I never even thought I could be..." he trailed off, and nuzzled the tiny bundle. "He's smaller than any of you were," Harry laughed a little. "Except the triplets."

As it got later, Pomfrey offered beds to everybody, and slowly, they all took them. Soon it was only Bill and Teddy left up, and the soft sound of sleep-breathing surrounded them. Teddy was playing with his fingers, twisting them and clenching them and unclenching them.

"A lot has happened today, hasn't it?" Bill asked gently. The boy looked up at him with tired eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Teddy nodded, chewing his lips as if wondering whether or not to continue. "It's just, we've all known something was weird, ever since the spontaneous remembering – er, that's what we call it when Dad has those flashbacks. He usually only has them when he's pregnant, but once he had one when he was sick. Pippa and Lanny and Jay and Daniel and I, we just _knew _something was up. It was like... there was just something there that was _different,_ and we knew something was going to happen. And today, when G-Grandma Molly showed up, I was terrified. I didn't know why, because we had no reason to be afraid of her, but the other kids were scared, too. But when the house got attacked, it all sort of just made sense...as if this was all building up to that ending."

Bill nodded thoughtfully. "You know, Charlie is awful proud of you, for remembering to get the kids out of the house. I don't know what he'd do if one of you was harmed. I think he could even live if Harry went down, but if one of you kids were hurt... I think he'd go crazy."

Teddy wiped his eyes, and Bill pretended not to see. "I-I wanted to help, really bad," Teddy whispered. "I almost forgot that I was supposed to get them out. But I-I could hear everything that was going on upstairs, and the only reason I didn't go up was because I knew I'd just get in the way. And then I remember-remembered how I _could _help. But I almost just left them down there... and they would have gotten hurt.."

Bill reached out and patted Teddy on the back. "Hey. The thing is, you _almost _forgot. You _almost _left them. Almost. You didn't leave them, and you didn't let them get hurt, and that's what counts, alright? That helpless feeling, I've been there. Remember, your parents' generation and their parents' generation went through a whole _war._ We've all been helpless, or had to choose between two different kinds of helping, and people got hurt and died because we couldn't do both. We all know what that feels like, Teddy. It's okay. It's _okay_."

Teddy, shaking like a leaf, whispered, "Someone died?"

Bill hesitated, then nodded. "Mum died. She jumped in front of a Killing Curse for Charlie. The good news is, Teddy, that all twelve of them were in the house when the Aurors showed up. All of them were caught – half dead, half alive. The six that were alive have no doubt gotten the Kiss already."

Teddy bowed his head, suddenly so much more aware of what his Dad had gone through in the war. Losing people left and right, killing and getting hurt, having to make choices that might mean life or death for someone else. He was now so much more grateful to his parents – who'd died to make the world a better place. Of all the parents who had died to make sure their children saw a better world than they had known. Something in him snapped, and he cried, and for the first time in a long time he wished his real parents were there, because surely they'd know how he felt, wouldn't they?

Bill rubbed Teddy's shoulders silently, because there wasn't anything that could be said to console someone who had made the better choice but learned someone died because of it. There was no consolation for something like that, and Bill knew it.

The boy cried himself to sleep, and Bill moved him to a bed, and then sat up waiting.

Early the next morning, Fleur arrived with ten little ducklings traipsing along behind her. Six of them joined their siblings around Harry's bed, each so happy to see their Daddy that it was almost painful. Four of the little duckling nuzzled up to Bill, who was just grateful to see his own little ducklings.

Harry wouldn't let anybody hold the baby – who still had no name. The children, though disappointed, didn't make too big a fuss.

House-Elves brought the large group in the hospital wing breakfast, and around noon Fred clomped in with Charlie's arm over his shoulder, the older man looking a little paler than usual and tired, the younger looking like his spine was going to snap. Charlie was a big man, and it would have taken a great effort for Fred to get him here by himself.

Now that the whole family was reunited, Harry handed the little blue bundle off to Charlie, saying that he was the second person to hold the boy. He didn't count Pomfrey, who had only handled the child enough to clean him up, weigh him, measure him, and hand him back over to Harry.

After that, the boy was passed around the little family, and then to Fleur and Bill and their family, and then to Fred. Fred soon departed, congratulating the little – er, large family on their new addition. Bill tipped his imaginary hat and the six of them were off, back to their home.

Charlie surrounded himself by his family, grateful to be back with them. He pulled Harry onto his lap, and they held the baby – who was to be named William Frederick Potter, 'Liam' – together. Their youngest boys climbed onto the bed with them, and then Lily, and even Albus and Alice made it onto the bed before it was too full. Pippa and Lanny squeezed as close as they could to the edge of the bed on the right side, and Jay and Danny on the left. Teddy leaned in close at the end of the bed, his chin resting on Albus' shoulder.

Before the day was out, they were allowed to head home. Fleur offered to watch the kids while Harry, Bill, and Charlie cleaned up the house (which, as you can imagine, was a total wreck after a dozen Death Eaters, two or three dozen Aurors, two angry dogs, Charlie, and Molly Weasley were done with it). But Charlie and Harry decided that, even after the house was cleaned up, they couldn't live there anymore, and moved all of their things to Potter Manor in Rowena's Corner.

By July 1, most everything was back to normal. The funeral was over, the children were all settled in to Potter Manor, and to their delight, they had a large yard again and their semi-injured pets could roam free out back without the limitations Grimmauld Place had had.

The Tutors started coming 'round again, and all in all, things were great. They were just one big happy family.

The Potters moved back to France at the end of the summer, and they were all much happier to be home. Liam had never been to France, but boy did the two-month-old love it there.

Teddy geared up to take his NEWTs and passed with flying colors. He was admitted into a St. Mungo's internship as a pediatrician – and who better to be a pediatrician than a boy with eleven younger siblings? Within a couple of years, he was out of his internship and had his own patients (most noticeably, nine kids with the surname Potter).

Piper and Landon moved into houses across the street from each other at seventeen, the same year that Teddy finished his internship. Neither of them did quite as well on their NEWTs as Teddy had, but both held steady internships. Piper decided she wanted to study the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries, and as such, became an Unspeakable. Landon went into Auror Training the month after he graduated, and both loved what they did.

James and Daniel, at fifteen, were the oldest children still in the house. While it was true that they missed the older three – as the oldest five had always been closest – it was nice to be the oldest, and it's not like they were home much anyways. Jay, Danny, Freddie, Roxy, Eon, Addy, and Austin worked at the WWW during the summer months when the Potters moved down into the Potter Manor, and the seven had plans to open their own WWW somewhere in America when they graduated.

Albus and Alice had a great First Year at Hogwarts, and were Sorted to Slytherin, just as their parents had thought. They became close friends with Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, a fellow Slytherin and a Ravenclaw, and twins named Alice and Franklin Longbottom (a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff). They became known as Trouble around Hogwarts after blowing up the Whomping Willow, and by their Second Year, Minerva McGonagall had retired. Her parting words were, "I've dealt with the Marauders, the Weasley twins, the Marauder Reincarnates, and now Trouble. Someone else can handle it for a while."

Lily loved being at home during the school year with just Xander, Nicky, Zack, and Liam. She prided herself in being the best big sister ever, and became quite adept at caring for all four of the boys.

Xander, Nicky, and Zack couldn't wait to start Hogwarts and follow in the footsteps of Teddy – who they idolized. At seven, they were quick-fingered and subtle, which always makes a good healer. As they grew older, the differences in them became more pronounced. Xander's hair went fully red around age six, though it wasn't flame red – it was a dark, dark red that made him look divine. Zack's eyes lightened until they were hazel, which he'd inherited from Harry's father.

Liam became a happy toddler, with two doting parents and eleven older siblings who always wondered the same thing: would William Frederick Potter be the last of Harry Potter's children?

––––––

_A lot of you are a lot more clever than me in who you think was attacking, why you think they were attacking, and so on. If only I had your brains! Sorry for the let-down. It was simply some angry Death Eaters, trying to get back at Harry and his family for killing their master...sixteen years ago. _

_At first, after I finished this story, I was dabbling in a 'sequel' of sorts that documented Teddy's life after he became a full Healer. It was based around Teddy bringing his boyfriend, Barrett, to meet his family. Of course, the side-story was that Pippa had discovered SOMETHING about the Veil... I may still write this 'sequel' story, but for now, I'm going to work on The Dawning of a New Day, which I have put off for far too long._

_Thanks so, so much for reading, everybody._

_~Kymmie_


End file.
